warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grineer Forest
The Grineer Forest (also named Earth Forests) is the 9th Tileset to be released, after the Corpus Gas City. Found on Earth, these dense jungles are populated with plants genetically engineered by the Orokin to be extra resilient and immune to Infestation. Attempts at colonizing the planet by the Grineer have been repeatedly thwarted by the vegetation, resulting in the various overgrown Grineer structures that can be found during exploration. Similar to Mars, Grineer units here are variants known as Frontier units, equipped with the and forest camo. Wild fauna are also present in the form of Feral Kubrow, dog-like creatures that will attack anything that gets too close to their burrows. Introduced in as part of The Cicero Crisis, during which Councilor Vay Hek attempted to destroy the forests using the Cicero Toxin. Antitoxins During the Sabotage mission on this tileset (on the Cervantes node of Earth), 1 of 6 different antitoxins can be brought with you on the mission to earn a bonus reward. The difference between each antitoxin or the number of antitoxins used (up to 4) has not yet been determined, but it likely increases the drop chance of rare items. Each player may bring a single antitoxin with them. You are not allowed to equip more than one type of antitoxin at a time. Confirmed drops include Detonite Ampules, Credit Caches, Endo, and Forma Blueprints. Hazard Toxic Exhaust This hazard is only found in defense missions, it appears as a form of exhaust on an industrial chimney. Climbing up to the chimney may damage your Warframe. This also affects 's when she launches to the sky too high. Oddly enough, Slash may sometimes be procced despite the lack of presence of physical hazards. Wild Kubrows They appear as a wild faction, and will attack both Grineer and Tenno alike. Although they present little threat, Kubrows can sometimes disorient Tenno from their action by biting their leg, pulling them in vain. Missions Conclave Maps There is currently 1 map for Conclave from this tileset. Trivia *This tileset is the first to have a day-night cycle. *As of , this tileset now switches between day and night every 4 hours – as opposed to every 6 hours pre-update 12. **For reference, the tileset turns to Daylight on server daily reset which occurs at 12:00 AM (midnight) UTC. *Insect and/or animal sounds can be heard while in this tileset. *Stealth is more viable in this tileset since there are no alarms. *When a player is near the pad that is used for extraction, Grineer dropships can be seen flying by. Bugs *If the host leaves, forcing a host migration, the map may switch to night despite it previously being day, and vice versa. *In seemingly random missions, the framerate can sporadically stop-and-go. This can lead to more unpleasant effects such as ambient sounds playing to painfully loud levels, and in rare cases, causing the client to become unresponsive and crash. (Cause unknown) Media EarthTileDay1.png 2013-12-19 00053.jpg 2013-12-19 00035.jpg 2013-12-19 00036.jpg 2013-12-19 00038.jpg 2013-12-19 00039.jpg 2013-12-19 00041.jpg 2013-12-19 00043.jpg 2013-12-19 00045.jpg 2013-12-19 00046.jpg 2013-12-19 00059.jpg 2013-12-19 00058.jpg 2013-12-19 00056.jpg 2013-12-19 00055.jpg 2013-12-19 00054.jpg 2013-12-19 00047.jpg 2013-12-19 00048.jpg 2013-12-19 00050.jpg 2013-12-19 00051.jpg 2013-12-19 00052.jpg EarthForest1.jpg|Floating storage boxes. The "orokitty" is no longer on one of the boxes like it once was. EarthForest2.jpg EarthForest4.jpg|A rare Kubrow Egg found on the Grineer Forest tileset on Earth. EarthForest5.jpg Warframe0075.jpg|EarthForest6 EarthForest7.jpg|A bit of a glitch, walking around in the air. Nice way to get a picture. EarthForest8.jpg EarthForest9.jpg Warframe0071.jpg EarthForest10.jpg EarthForest11.jpg Warframe0068.jpg EarthForest12.jpg EarthForest13.jpg|Two Kubrow Dens. Approach with caution! EarthForest14.jpg|Ziplines are fun. Warframe0064.jpg EarthForest15.jpg EarthForest16.jpg EarthTileNight1.png Warframe Grineer Forest.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 2.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 3.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 4.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 5.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 6.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 7.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 8.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 9.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 10.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 11.jpg|Ziplines are fun! Warframe Grineer Forest 12.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 13.jpg Warframe0100.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 14.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 15.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 16.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 17.jpg Warframe Grineer Forest 18.jpg Patch History *Optimized runtime lighting in an Earth cave tile. *Fixed tree with missing collision in the Grineer Forest tileset. *Fixed dropping the Datamass off the cliffs around the Extraction point on the Grineer Earth Tileset resulting in the Datamass teleporting to an unreachable location. *Improvements towards AI maneuvering in the Grineer Forest Defense tileset. *Converted materials on some of the Grineer Forest trees to PBR. *Fixed missing collision on barrels in a few Grineer Forest tiles. *Fixed unreachable loot in the Grineer Forest tileset. As reported here. *Fixed an unreachable Crate spawn in the Grineer Forest tileset. *Fixed some missing geometry collision in the Grineer Forest tileset. *Fixed issues on Earth as reported here. *Fixed a rogue teleport volume as reported here. *Fixed a level﻿ hole as found here. *Fixed players turning invisible when standing in certain locations in the Grineer Forest tileset. *Fixed ability to escape the level in the Grineer Forest tileset. }} zh:Grineer 叢林 es:Bosque Grineer de:Grineer_Wald Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Update 11 Category:Grineer Tile Set